100 Themes Writing Challenge
by nalunatics
Summary: I'm going to be writing 100 drabbles mainly focusing on Nalu with a theme for each chapter. Other ships can include Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, Elfever, and others. I hope you guys enjoy them and let me know if you want any bonus chapters outside of the themes I'll be using!
1. Introduction

It was hard to tell; love was an interesting subject but of course, it was a very sly creature as well. No one knew exactly when they came to love each other, it just seemed like the adoration for each other was always there, always present. It always fascinated Mira to watch all of her guild mates interact with each other; what expressions did they make towards one another, how do they react when they see another member? It brought joy into Mira's life from behind the bar she stood at each day and, naturally, watching each and every member with a keen eye, she saw the little things that others missed. How Juvia truly cared for Gray and wasn't just infatuated with the dark haired ice mage, and how Gray had begun to accept Juvia's antics rather than push her away because he too understood her. Or how Levy could break through Gajeel's rough exterior and make him gaze at her with the softest of gazes that only she ever received. Then, there was Natsu and Lucy; Mira loved watching them the most because there was so much there that everyone but them realized. How Natsu would specifically choose requests that he thinks Lucy would like or ones that can pay her rent for months, how he worries about her if she seems sad or if she's sick and can't go with him and Happy somewhere. Then there's Lucy he concerns herself with making sure that Natsu isn't too reckless, how she makes sure she goes with Natsu and Happy so they don't get lost or hurt, or how she comforts his motion sickness when they need to take the train. They smile at each other with such adulation, they would protect each other to the ends of the earth yet, they don't realize what they have for each other. Mira though each member had something special to them and to Natsu and Lucy, it was each other. Spending each day behind the bar of her beloved guild, Mira was happy, enjoying each unspoken moment, each interaction that made every individual special. After all that they had been through, to some these exchanges may seem minuscule but Mira thought they were monumental. Love will conquer all, love can open doors that will never need to be closed, love is what holds Fairy Tail together, and it was absolutely amazing. Each day they all took a new step in a direction leading them to a new life that would change them and bring a new era to the guild. Mira decided, it could not get much more beautiful than that.


	2. Complicated

Lucy never understood what was going on lately, it was hard for her to even understand what she herself was thinking of feeling. Everyday she'd get up and make sure she looked her best but for what? She wasn't sure. She went to the guild with anticipation, her heart beating so fast she was sure everyone could hear it, or at least the dragon slayers could. Then, when she saw him, her heart would flutter, her breathing would become shallow, and her mouth would run dry. It was such a sudden and drastic change in her everyday life that, it came as a shock to Lucy, why now, why would this happen? Every glance he gave her, every conversation that they had, or interaction that they shared, it was all so special to her that it was almost profound. Natsu was her partner, her guild mate, and most importantly, her best friend so, why should she feel like this when she saw him? She'd go on dates with other men that she'd meet but, they'd never feel right and, besides, every time she went on a date Natsu would seem to be upset so, how could she bring herself to have a good time knowing he was at home troubled? Everything felt so complicated, she didn't know if this was something bad. Mira often assured her that it was nothing to fret over, it was something special but why did she feel so nervous? She'd lie in bed at night and, more often than not, Natsu's face would flash through her mind. On some occasions, Natsu would show up at her apartment in the evening, this sent her spirits soaring. It was exhilarating letting him in through the window even though she protested and scolded him for showing up like that. It always made her happy to spend time with him, and Happy too of course. Yet, the ' _whys'_ still kept popping into her mind. Why would she get jealous if another girl gave Natsu attention, why was she disappointed when he and Happy went on a solo mission without her, why did she plaster on a goofy grin each time she met him in the guild hall? Her mind had been racing for weeks, months, maybe even years, she had lost track of how long she had been feeling like this, and she felt as though she was going crazy. The more thought she put into it the more she concluded that the whole ordeal was just simply- _complicated_. Mira would say that it is not at all hard to understand what was going on and Levy would sigh and shake her head slightly, telling her that she was being silly and just to open her eyes. Maybe deep down, Lucy knew what was really happening but, she couldn't bring herself to admit it, she didn't want to make this difficult between her and Natsu and she wasn't sure if he too felt _complicated_ but so, she left it be and continued to feel these emotions that wracked her brain. It would remain a mystery until it wasn't one anymore, it was a simple as that.


	3. Making History

"Look what we did," Natsu gazed down proudly, "We _made_ that, this is us." Natsu looked utterly amazed standing next to Lucy's bedside. She was exhausted and still in some pain but Lucy knew that it was worth it just to see Natsu's face and to see what they brought into the world together. In Lucy's arms, cradled in puffy pink cloth, was their new baby girl, Lena.

"She's quite precious, isn't she?" Lucy murmured, glancing down at the newborn, her eyes shut tightly and her fists balled up into tiny spheres.

"Sorry to disturb you guys," Wendy apologized, entering their room, "I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay, Lucy. I wanted to know if you needed any more of my healing magic." The blue haired young woman politely stated.

"No need to apologize, Wendy! I should be okay for now, thank you." Lucy smiled at her friend. "Would you like to see her?" Lucy asked and Wendy smiled back, tentatively stepping forward.

"Oh, I'd love too." Coming to the edge of the bed, Wendy set her eyes on Lena.

"She is beautiful and a strong little one as well." Wendy praised. "I'll let you both get some rest, would you like me to tell the others not to come in?" Wendy questioned.

"Just tell them to give us ten more minutes and then they can come in." Natsu answered her quietly, smiling in gratification of the younger girl.

"Okay, no problem." Wendy then disappeared back through the doors leading to the waiting room. It was 3:38 in the morning but the rest of their friends from the guild were waiting eagerly outside to see the newest member of Fairy Tail.

"It's kind of like we're making history, right?" Natsu mused, stroking Lena's cheek with a feather-light touch.

"Hm?" Lucy hummed her response, unsure of what her husband meant.

"She's the new generation of Fairy Tail, so, it's like we made history. Well, _she_ will be history one day." Natsu concluded looking fondly back at his daughter's face.

"I see. That's an interesting way of putting it." Lucy chuckled, Natsu always had a way of seeing things from a unique perspective; it was refreshing.

"She's so quiet, I hope she's okay." Natsu stated, his brow furrowing.

"I'm sure she's fine, you don't want her to be crying, do you? Besides, if she's anything like you I'm sure she'll be a little hellion." Lucy smirked and Natsu pouted back at her.

"So mean!" He whisper-shouted back and Lucy poked her tongue out at him.

"I can't believe they all came…" Lucy pondered in amazement. "We really do have the greatest of people around us, don't you think?"

"Of course. Except for Gray. And Gajeel. Those bastards…" Natsu snorted lightly, smiling.

"Hey, they _are_ Lena's uncles, don't giver her any bad thoughts about them!"

"Lucy, she's five hours old." Natsu indicated simply and Lucy giggled.

"Why don't you go tell them they can come in, then we can all get some much needed rest, okay?" Lucy sighed and Natsu nodded, kissing her forehead. Just before he got to the door, he scurried back to the bed and Lucy looked up at him in concern.

"Is something the matter?"

"No it's just… You're amazing, Luce." Natsu's eyes held such reverence; his smile was so sincere that it brought tears to her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Natsu. Thank you." Lucy smiled widely up at him and he turned to beckon the others. Lena gurgled quietly in her sleep while her arms shifted gently in the warm swath of fabric. Finally, each of their friends came in to visit; they were only allowed in pairs so, first up was Levy and Gajeel.

"Oh, Lu!" Levy exclaimed in a hushed voice, "She is so amazing. She looks so much like you both. So precious, isn't she Gajeel?" Gajeel glanced down with the frown that he always seems to display but then, Lucy watched as the corners of his mouth twitched upward and his gaze softened.

"Well, it's a good thing she don't look anything like Salamander that's for sure. It'd be a shame if she had that ugly mug." Natsu shot him a dirty look but a gleam of mischievousness shone in his olive eyes.

"We'll visit more tomorrow, get some rest. Love ya, Lu!" Levy squeezed Lucy's shoulders and she and Gajeel left the room while Gray and Juvia entered. Juvia immediately formed a water bulb and made Lucy drink it to stay hydrated.

"You have to look after yourself too, Lucy." Juvia sighed caringly, shifting her eyes to meet Lucy's.

"Thank you Juvia." Lucy smiled at the blue haired mage.

"I meant to ask, where's Nico?" Lucy asked, wondering where Juvia and Gray's one-year-old son was.

"Oh, Mira said that she'd care for him tonight. She's going to come see you tomorrow." Juvia assured her with a smile.

"You guys… You didn't have to do that."

"Nico will be fine, it's just the night, and he loves Mira anyways." Gray smiled over at Lucy and Natsu. "Gajeel's right, good thing she looks like you, Lucy."

"Shut your trap, ice princess." Natsu growled.

"She's very lovely, I think she will be as beautiful as her parents." Juvia stated firmly.

"Thanks Juvia. Maybe she and Nico will be close friends." Lucy pondered, a slight smile on both hers and Juvia's faces.

"Perhaps Nico will even call her Lena-sama." Juvia giggled light heartedly.

"You better keep your kid away from my daughter." Natsu warned and Gray scowled.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Gray defending as they stared daggers at each other.

"This is hardly the place to be arguing!" Lucy disciplined the two men in front of her.

"Shame on you Gray-sama!" Juvia shook her head at her husband but they shocked the women by bursting into quiet giggles.

"Never gets old, man." Natsu exhaled exchanging a fist bump with Gray.

"Come on Juvia, let's leave them be." Gray led Juvia out who bid them a quick wave of farewell. After them, Jellal and Erza finally made their ways in. Emery was clinging to Jellal's shoulders, fast asleep while Evie was being cradled in Erza's arms.

"You guys have the kids… You really should have gone home tonight!" Lucy gently advised the pair.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Erza smiled, leaning slightly forward to get a better view of Lena.

"Mira offered to look after them but these guys really wanted to come and see their new guild mate." Jellal chuckled, rubbing circles on Emery's back.

"Don't worry, we'll be heading home after this so, we'll all get some rest then." Erza smiled gently and Lucy relaxed a bit more.

"Thank you guys for being here." Natsu piped up sounding genuinely thankful.

"Of course, Natsu. Besides, who do you think is going to give them a proper education?" Erza smirked clearly talking about herself.

"You keep your hellish education away from Lena!" Natsu gasped, horrified as he was visibly remembering the days when Erza taught him.

"Must you strike fear in everyone my dear?" Jellal smiled affectionately at Erza.

"Only the weak ones." Erza answered back sweetly while receiving a glare from Natsu. "Of course I am only joking my dear, dear Natsu."

"Thank you guys for being here. Can you do me a favor and make sure Wendy gets home okay as well? She used a lot of her magic helping me today er, well, yesterday now." Lucy laughed glancing at the clock as it was nearing four o'clock in the morning.

"Of course." Erza guaranteed.

"Both of you get some rest, you'll need it. I supposed it's time to get these two home now." Jellal indicated as Emery began to stir.

"Yes, we will be back tomorrow to make sure everything is going well, Lucy. Natsu." Erza nodded to the two of them and they left with quick goodbyes.

"Finally, we can get some sleep." Natsu sighed contently and began pulling the covers around Lucy as she closed her eyes slightly having Natsu then take Lena in his arms. Just as Lucy was drifting off, Lena broke out into shrill wailing, jolting her awake.

"I guess the silence was too good to be true?" Natsu presumed with a smile, weary smile.

"Apparently she is going to be some rather loud history that we made, Natsu." Lucy gazed tiredly over at Natsu as he softly rocked Lena in his arms.

"Yeah, I think so." Natsu smiled, his eyes focused on their new life.


	4. Rivalry

"Ugh, Nico! Stop being so annoying!" A shrill yell came from one side of the guildhall bringing Mira's attention to a pink haired and fuming girl.

"Lena, I'm not doing anything!" A boy with dark blue hair retorted, standing up with his fists clenched.

"You've been annoying all day, I can't take it anymore!"

"It's not my fault you're always angry about something!"

"I am _not_ always angry about something! How about the fact that you have _just_ your underwear on!" Lena growled, her brow creased in irritation as Nico glanced down and gasped.

"Good job Gray, teaching your kid to be a perv just like you. Better keep that stripping away from Lena!" Came Natsu's voice as he entered the hall with Lucy on his heels.

"Shut up, Natsu, Nico is _not_ a perv. Good job with making your daughter into some hothead just like you, you flame-brain!" Gray shot back while Juvia sighed.

"Okay, what's the problem here? It's way too early to be arguing…" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. Lena and Nico fought more than they fought with their siblings. The two were still young, Nico was seventeen and Lena sixteen, but they had formed an everlasting rivalry just as their father's had. Mira, of course, thought they were adorable together and probably just didn't know how to deal with their emotions so, they always resorted to fighting with one another.

"Well, Nico thinks that his dad can beat dad in a fight! But I don't think so, I think dad could totally beat Gray in a fight." Lena folded her arms in defiance while Nico glared at her.

"Geez thanks Lena." Gray muttered half-heartedly.

"That's not true, dad can totally beat Natsu!" Nico shot back.

"You've got to be kidding me. You guys have nothing better to do than argue about things like this?" Lucy shook her head in astonishment. "Why don't you guys go on a job or something?"

"Hell no, I'll kick Gray's ass any day!" Natsu grinned, "Why not test it out, ice princess? You're really living up to your name you know, I think I see a bit of _gray_ hair." Natsu taunted his life long rival. Gray glowered at Natsu, standing to meet his gaze.

"You're always such a big talker but can you actually back it up?" Gray challenged.

"I've been backing it up for years by knocking you down on your sorry ass." Natsu smirked.

"See what you've done, you've made _them_ start fighting again! You two need a better outlet." Juvia scolded but Lena and Nico took no notice as they watched their fathers facing off.

"Lena, I swear I'll ground you. You know how your father is!" Lucy growled and Lena looked back at her.

"But _mom_ , Nico is wrong, he needs to see!" Lena tried to reason

"You're wrong, flame freak!" Nico hissed.

"Who are you calling names you wet blanket!" Lena countered.

"Alright ya stripper bastard, bring it on." Natsu dared Gray.

"We'll see who come out on top flame brain!" Gray made the first move hurling ice make spears at Natsu as his fists were engulfed in flames. Dodging the attack, Natsu sent a fire dragon roar in Gray's direction. As the two older mages were declaring warfare in the middle of the hall, Lena and Nico's argument was heating up as well.

"That's it!" Lena roared, her fists bursting into flames just as her father's had done moments before.

"You're so feisty for someone with pink hair!" Nico replied as a torrent of flames licked at the spot he had just been.

"Will you brats at least take it outside? How many generations am I going to need to discipline, honestly, why have I not retired yet!" Makarov screamed from the upper level, his patience wearing thin.

"I-I honestly do not know what to do, why are our lives like this?" Lucy questioned looking completely fed up with the events that always seemed to play out in Fairy Tail.

"I never thought Nico would be so reckless… It's truly sad since they both like each other so much." Juvia sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, I don't know if they really know that at the moment." Lucy responded sarcastically as a blizzard of snow whipped around Lena. Natsu and Gray were going punch for punch, both of them landing hits squarely on one another. Lena looked utterly furious as she became entirely consumed by flames.

"Oh dear, they may actually bring the whole place down." Mira mused, casually scrubbing away at some dishes. Just then, Erza burst into the room, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"You idiots! How are you both S-class mages when you fight like children! Shall I punish you?" Erza growled at the two men wrestling around. Emery and Evie got up from their seats looking equally as annoyed as their mother and stomped over to Lena and Nico.

"Fools! I was trying to enjoy some cake!" Evie spat, her blue hair swinging violently as she yanked up Lena. Emery and Evie were Jellal and Erza's two children, at nineteen and eighteen respectively, and while they both seemed to have adopted their father's calm side for the most part, both of them had quite the short fuse like Erza. Emery hoisted Nico into the air, his arms and legs flailing.

"Put me down, you're not my parent!" Lena lashed out, squirming in Evie's hold.

"Yeah!" Nico added rather childishly. Then, the commotion between Natsu and Gray diminished slightly as they both delivered blows to each other causing them to sway and fall backwards, stunned. Erza then walked up to the two and slammed their heads together.

"That ought to teach them for the day." Erza looked down at them in accomplishment.

"Looks like the joke is on both of you." Evie smirked at Lena and Nico.

"Your dads may be on equal grounds as far as fighting goes but…" Emery trailed off with a grin.

"Our mom can still kick both of their asses." The two Fernandes children laughed, releasing the younger mages.

"Hey, shut up! Why do you guys have to be so weird all the time…" Lena frowned as they walked off. "My dad would have won if Erza didn't interfere."

"That crap, mine would have and you know it!" Nico retorted, rubbing some bruises that began to appear on his arms.

"Am I crazy? Because I thought we were all in the same guild so, why continue fighting?" Lucy stated in exasperation, rallying Happy to help her drag Natsu up into a chair. Mira casually walked over to where Lena and Nico were pouting and smiled at them sweetly.

"You know, people who tend to bicker a lot end up falling in love with each other." Mira simply stated, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Huh!?" Was the baffled response from the two who were blushing heavily from her comment.

"Just saying." Mira giggled and looked out across the guildhall. Some things never change, especially not in Fairy Tail.


End file.
